


Yuri on Drag!?

by Bokkisaell



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drag, M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 23:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15181928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bokkisaell/pseuds/Bokkisaell
Summary: Waiting in the wings felt like the hardest task I’ve ever done and the competition had yet to begin. Drag Race AU.





	Yuri on Drag!?

Waiting in the wings already felt like the hardest task I have ever done and the race was still to come. I desperately wished for a bottle, or five, of wine to calm my nerves. Except, I promised myself I would get through this sober, I have relied too heavily on alcohol to calm my anxiety and now I’ll prove to myself I can do this even with my anxiety. Especially as my drinking habit is what led me here after all, that had been a big mistake. There was no going back now Yuuri, I told myself as a stage-hand waved me onwards. Anxiety be damned, I’m going to win.  
“Umm, Yuuri? Are you ready?” I had missed my cue! Already I was off to a bad start! “Sorry! I’m ready” I forced out fumbling with my hair.  
“Okay, on three. One…”  
I took a deep breath, tucking my glasses safely away and walked into the brightly lit room.  
“Hi, I’m the sexiest pork cutlet bowl in Detroit, Miss Katsudon.” I declared, standing in a way I hoped was alluring. I imagine, it looked really awkward and I feel sorry for the viewers instantly. A crew member was signalling to me that I should stay put, which admittedly made me feel even more awkward. I had done it. I was not just a small time bar queen anymore, I was a Drag Race Queen. I was also the first Queen into the workroom.

Swallowing my nerves, I looked around the room. Just like I had seen in past seasons there were several tables in the middle, and to one side a wall of fabric and some neatly stored sewing machines. I really should have taken some sewing classes, sewing is something I completely dread. Why I had lied and claimed I could sew was beyond me. It really would have helped if I had not filmed and sent my application when I was stinking drunk. Once again, I find myself regretting my drunken past. 

On the opposite side of the room a large mirror ran across the wall with a bench and chairs for makeup. I had worn a shawl so that I could use it to bag a chair early as I really did not want to sit in the middle of the make up area. As I had first pick I placed my scarf on the chair furthest from the door in the hopes it would be a slightly calmer place. With any luck the people nearest me might leave first and I could end up with some space between me and the others.

I had chosen to dress relatively simply for my entrance so that I could be comfortable when the first challenge is thrown at us. Simply entailed a blue ombre bodysuit that reminded me of the ocean on a spring morning in Hasetsu. A little bit of home to give me comfort. It was made by my friend, Yuuko who had presented it to me on my last trip.  
Swallowing my nerves and homesickness back down, I realised the crew were paying less attention to my actions and were focused on the entrance. The next contestant must be arriving. Before I could worry about how ill suited I was to the competition the next Queen arrived. She had long brown hair in soft waves with flowers artfully tangled into the wig. She was a youthful Queen with a bright smile, and an even brighter sundress.  
“This is the season of the brilliant rainbow!” She cheered brightly. I stood off to the side, feeling awkward but then I realised that unlike the loud clubs, I could not avoid the inevitable conversation. Bounding over she introduced herself: “I’m Peeony it’s just the two of us so far?” She pouted, disappointed she had arrived so early. I nodded and she stared at me expectantly. “Um.” She began, “you are?” I had forgotten to tell her my name! Embarrassed I stuttered out a quiet “I’m Katsudon”. Peeony nodded, “Japanese fish? Okay, well, I’m Chinese fish, so you must be my rival!” I wasn’t sure how to respond to this, so she continued “I’m kidding! Us non american fish have to stick together here you know?” The click of heels saved me from replying. 

The newcomer wore a hooded purple dress, heeled converse and a lot of accessories, I could see she was heavily influenced by hip hop. Posing with a hand on her hip she announced “Drag is music to my lips and my hips”. We watched her pose before she joined us, smiling nervously. “Hey, I’m Leo Obscenity, it's good to meet you!” We echoed the greetings and I start to feel less nervous. Leo and Peeony seem really nice after all. We got talking about music and I forgot about the cameras. We all did, until a crew member interrupted.  
“We are just going to film that entrance again. No, not yours Leo, you can stay! But our mics had a lot of interference so if you could just bear with us while we do this.” He politely explained before scurrying off. We sat at one of the tables to watch the next Queen enter.  
Decked in green from head to toe and covered in gold tacky jewelry she strutted in and took a weird and slightly uncomfortable pose with her arms in a ridiculous position. With a wide smirk she claimed “I am the best Drag Queen in history!” As soon as she reached us, she arrogantly asked “so who are you wannabies? Fans of mine?”  
Annoyed I politely replied “My name’s Katsudon, what’s yours?” Leo and Peeony were trying hard not to laugh as the other Queen faltered.  
“What do you mean you don’t know who I am?!” She cried, “I am JJ, the next winner of this competition, current Miss Drag Canada and a top 100 alternative billboard artist”  
“That’s cool!” Peeony chimed in introducing herself and Leo as Leo tried to stop laughing before the next Queen arrived.  
I hoped in my first day I would stay calm and focused, but I ruined the next entrance by screaming and knocking a couple of chairs over. Once the crew reset, they let the next Queen back in. Waiting for her introduction to end seems exhausting already. When they let her back in I was able to get a good look at her, in her deep red cocktail dress and black pussycat wig. Unsurprisingly she wasn’t padded. Posing with a victory sign she gave her tagline: “I… have no past to defend. This… is my beginning!” As soon as she was given the signal, she launched herself across the room, and into my arms.  
“Katsu!” She squealed.  
“PhiPhi!” We eventually stopped hugging, “you didn’t tell me you were on the show!”  
“Neither did you!”  
“How did you keep it off of insta?”  
Phi Phi laughed and then looked sad, “they took my phone!” At this point, Leo interrupted to ask how we knew each other. “We were roommates in Detroit and we work at the same bar. I spend most of my time trying to get Katsu on social media, when we’re not gigging.” Phi Phi explained.  
JJ hastily chimed in “I have more followers than all of you put together.” Phi Phi looked at me, and mouthed “wow” while winking. Under the table she found my hand, I feel a lot more comfortable with Phi Phi here, I don’t regret applying as much now.

The click of heels was expected now. A Queen with long straight black hair, oversized sunglasses and a bodycon dress walked in and informed us that she was “not every woman in the world”. She introduced herself as Sara Chastity and was muttering about a sister when the next Queen arrived. At once the mood of the room changed.

Heralding her arrival was a lot of swearing, banging and clanging backstage. I could feel my anxiety rise and Phi Phi gave my hand a squeeze for moral support. Then there was silence. Suddenly a rather short Queen stomped into the room looking extremely angry for someone entering a competition. The scowl on her face was more of a death glare and I was already hoping she would be the first to leave. She was scary! Dressed in leopard print and denim she snarled at the camera “I am the Russian kitten. Roar.” then, she stomped over the the tables shaking her mop of messy blonde hair. “My name is Yura Tigra. Do not bother me, I will trample all of you” and with that, she sulked off to the corner of the room and sat down at the makeup mirror, away from us all.

The room was tense when the Queen after Yura entered. She called herself a “drag android” and introduced herself as “Anastasia Android”. But I was still distracted by worrying over how scary Yura was! Phi Phi gave my hand another squeeze as the next entered. She was dressed for a funeral and held a bouquet of slightly depressed looking roses. “Love makes you beautiful” she cried then introduced herself as “mal content” before diving into a long speech about how she was just dumped yesterday.

How the production had found some of these Queens I had no idea, but my confidence was quickly rising. The next Queen arrived in a bright orange dress with a serious face and spent some time discussing with the crew whether or not she needed a tagline. I learned her name was Leah. The next was a very scantily dressed Queen who sultrily asked in a thick swiss accent “are you wet yet?” It was surprising actually, how few of us were born American. I was about to point this out to Phi Phi when the final Queen walked through the door. I knew who she was from the sound of her first step. I could not believe it, I was in shock as none other than Viktoria Nikiforova strolled in. She had a fur stole casually draped over one shoulder and she tossed her long silver hair behind it. “I” she said with her strong russian accent, “am the living leg-endless, Viktoria!” I dropped Phi Phi’s hand in my distraction. Viktoria was my idol and inspiration. I had always assumed that she was above Drag Race, due to her insane popularity. Yet here she was, tossing her hair and looking around the room and I am about to embarrass myself in front of the person who inspired me to do drag in the first place. I should never have come here.

Viktoria looked over and smiled her signature heart shaped smile. “X-tinguish! Yura! How nice to see familiar faces, yes?” She laughed as X-tinguish hugged her. Honestly, she was more beautiful up close then she was in pictures and in the clubs. Yura was glaring at her, JJ called over “Viktoria, how do you know Yura?” Yura immediately exploded.  
“Shut up hag! Stay out of my business! And you!” She screamed, facing a still smiling Viktoria, “You! I can’t believe they would let a washed up old geezer like you on here. Stay out of my way, I am done with you!” She scowled.

I knew there would be fights. I did not think that a fight would happen this early on however! Viktoria simply laughed it off saying that Yura had not changed a bit, placing her stole next to Yura, who surprisingly did not complain further. Phi Phi whispered in my ear, “so, Viktoria agreed to be Yura’s drag mother when Yura started out. But forgot and left the state. Yura has never forgiven her and has been very vocal about it.” I was surprised. I never knew about Yura’s connection to Viktoria. Yura was certainly intimidating, I wondered what Viktoria’s opinion of her really was. I had no time to think about this further, the workroom door had just opened. I knew the race had begun.


End file.
